1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a technology for reproducing captured image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has generally been used a function of automatically displaying, when a digital camera captures a still image, acquired still image data by the digital camera immediately after the capturing. This function enables a user to easily check the captured still image data.
In the case of moving image data, when the entire captured moving image data is reproduced to be checked, it is not practical because a period of time equal to that taken for the capturing is necessary.
Thus, there has been proposed a method for checking image capturing by displaying a part of captured moving image data. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-350135 discusses a method for displaying a start and an end of moving image data to check it.
To reproduce the moving image data, for example, there is available a form of successively reproducing a plurality of short-time moving image data. In such a case, the user may wish to check not only just captured moving image data but also its association with previously captured moving image data.
However, in the technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-350135, only currently captured moving image data is displayed on a checking screen after capturing. As a result, the association between the currently captured moving image data and previously captured moving image data cannot be checked.